Always There
by Taliyn
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome get into another fight, but this time Kagome goes home and makes it to where the well is no longer of use. How can InuYasha ask for forgiveness? Will Kagome forgive him and can they share their feelings? LONG ONESHOT. Summary inside.


.:.Always There.:.

NOTE: InuYasha will be pretty much out of character (OOC). It's this way for a reason, please do not flame or whatnot. I repeat, InuYasha will be OOC.

Long Summary: When InuYasha and Kagome get into a fight, Kagome becomes extremely upset and decides to go back to her time for good. When InuYasha tries to retrieve her, he realizes that he can't get through; Kagome blocked the well to keep him from entering. Will InuYasha be able to reach Kagome and tell her how he feels? ONE-SHOT INU/KAGOME.

Authors Note: I hope you enjoy reading this LONG one-shot . . . it is my first fic posted on and my first InuYasha fic too. Please do not flame me too hard okay? I just love to write and I want to learn. If you find problems let me know, but don't send me something saying, "That was horrible." I can't improve from that. Anyway, I hope the slightly longer summary helped you out. Enjoy and please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters made by Rumiko Takahashi.

It was a beautiful day in the feudal era. Springtime was upon them; the green leaves, lush grass, and the chirping birds gave away the season. Enjoying this scenery was a group of friends, all sprawled out on the grassy field and gazing at the vivid blue sky. It was not often they got to lie out and take a rest from the demons that pursued them, and so they took the opportunity.

A young girl, about the age of 15, picked the blades of grass from the ground and examined them carefully, as if there were something of worth to find in each one. Eyes full of curiosity, interest, and comfort were placed on the girls face, and a smile lay not too far below them. Inwardly she sighed and looked to the side to see a lovely flower blooming fervently. Her face glowed as she gently plucked it from the earth and rubbed its soft petals ever so gently. The day was perfect; nothing could go wrong.

"Hey, Kagome, what are you doing?"

She turned her head to see Shippo sitting beside her, his tiny hands and feet all locked together as if he were trying not to fall apart. Her young friend was always so nosy, but it made her giggle. She closed her eyes happily and showed him the small white flower that was laying in her palm.

"I'm just looking at the beautiful flowers, that's all," She replied, her voice light and airy.

"Oh. Is it fun to do?" He jumped onto her lap and gazed at the flower, looking it over one good time before slyly snatching it from her hand. Silently she nodded at the young fox.

"It is to me. I enjoy nature, especially flowers and grass. It gives me a feel of relaxation." She said, leaning back on her hands and watching him pluck the small petals off the flower with avid speed.

"I think it's more fun to pluck it!" He squealed, tossing the petal-less flower stem aside and running off to find a new one to tear apart. She covered her mouth and laughed heartily, amused by his antics. After a few moments footsteps could be heard from behind.

"Shippo sure does have strange amusements," Sango commented as she approached Kagome, watching Shippo run around picking flowers and throwing the petals off of them, cackling as he went. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"I think it's just a child's interest. I remember when I used to do stuff like that." Kagome replied, looking over to Sango who was smiling at her.

"Yes, too bad we cannot do it anymore. It would be quite embarrassing to run around like that now," Sango said, "and besides, it's more fun to watch."

Kagome could not agree more. Although, when she was young, she enjoyed the many thrills in life that Shippo enjoys now, she is content with what she is doing at this point in her life. Hunting for the Sacred Jewel Shards, being with her friends, fighting off demons, chasing after Naraku . . . being with InuYasha . . . it was definitely an adventure. She was able to be with the ones that cared about her and protected her.

"Hey! KAGOME!"

Kagome was snapped out of her happy thoughts when she heard a low growling voice that was beckoning her, perhaps to complain. Reluctantly she stood up and stretched, letting the breeze catch her hair. There are some things in life you can never get a break from. Waving a quick goodbye to Sango and Shippo, she ran off to find the young demanding half-demon who had a very short temper. Lucky for Kagome her patience was very long and she was able to put up with it.

"What do you need now, InuYasha?"

She appeared before the half-demon with a look of frustration, apparently not happy with the fact that he interrupted her time with Sango and Shippo. By the look on his face he did not care what she was doing.

"Are you guys done relaxing now? We need to find the Shards." His arms were crossed and his look was defiant as he leaned against a nearby tree that over shaded half of the field. InuYasha's impatience was frustrating Kagome, but she did not let it show. That would only make matters worse. Sitting down beside him she gave him a nice warm smile and placed her hand on his knee. InuYasha could now feel his face flushing a bright crimson.

"Why don't you just relax for once? We almost have the entire Jewel, so just enjoy your day off would ya?"

Deep inside InuYasha was willing to do whatever she asked, but he knew that he could not express these feelings toward her. He did not want to seem soft and weak. So, instead of being lenient and doing what she asked, he stood up and snorted loudly.

"I don't want to. All you want to do is relax!"

InuYasha felt bad for what he was saying, but could not take anything back now. He knew he did not mean it, but did she?

Kagome clenched her fists tightly and stomped her foot.

Apparently not.

"I DO NOT ALWAYS RELAX! I go wherever you go, kill demons, help you gather shards, and when I want to relax for one day you FREAK OUT! I don't ALWAYS relax!"

Kagome's face was as red as blood, and her hands were still clenched into fists as she glared at the half-demon whose face was full of surprise and fear. In her heart she was hurt by what he said to her. She's always there for him, and after all they have been through he was still ungrateful. After a few seconds of awkward silence InuYasha was finally able to come back with a comment.

"You might not relax in the grass, but you always complain about everything! YOU ARE SO FUCKING LAZY AND YOU ARE JUST A BURDEN TO ME!"

Complete silence was now between them.

At that moment InuYasha realized the mistake he made, and suddenly his heart was crushed. He could not take back what he said, and now the guilt was buried deep inside. InuYasha never meant to say anything that would hurt her, but his impatient, rude, inconsiderate side got the best of him. He opened his mouth to say something, but he noticed Kagome was now hunched by the tree, arms wrapped around her legs.

Kagome looked down, eyes full of tears and heart full of sadness. Was she really a burden? After all the things she did for him; staying by his side, putting up with his stupidity, helping him find jewel shards . . . not once did he seem grateful, and now she knew the truth: She meant nothing to him. All she was to him was someone to help him find the Shards. Nothing more.

Feeling rather helpless and stupid, Kagome stood up and walked toward the direction of the well, not once looking back at the half-demon whose eyes were now full of tears themselves. He knew he could not go after her though. This time he really did it, and if he tried to follow her he would be pounded to the ground when she told him to 'sit'.

Covering his head with his hands, he slid down the trunk of the tree, a single tear running down his face. He knew what he did was not repairable. Looking up momentarily he watched the retreating back of the one he had hurt severely disappear into the black of the woods.

Kagome felt as if he stabbed her in the heart with a dagger. 'You are so fucking lazy and you are just a burden to me' resounded in her head over and over, each time her walk becoming slower. There was nothing she could do now but go home and cry her eyes out. They were already burning, but she knew that starting now would mean being stuck here and having someone find her.

"I'm going to go back home, and I never want to come back. I want to forget this place."

She murmured to herself as she approached the well. Not even waiting to get to the edge, she jumped into the well and disappeared, tears flowing behind her.

InuYasha was no better off, his face buried in his kimono. Guilt was now overpowering him, and his conscience was screaming, "Go after her, you know you do. You need to get her back..you know you can't live without her."

"I know . . . I can't live without her . . . but there is nothing I can do now. She is gone. All I can do now is wait."

Suddenly his ears perked up to the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up, hoping for it to be Kagome.

"InuYasha, what's wrong? Where's Lady Kagome?"

Miroku walked up to the sulking half-demon, his staff jingling slightly. InuYasha looked back down as he bit his lip, his eyes half closed. InuYasha realized it was hard to hold back tears. Kagome must have been really strong to hold it back.

"..."

"InuYasha? Is everything all right?" Miroku asked him again, this time sitting beside him. Suddenly InuYasha became angry. He did not want to show the tears that were getting ready to flow . . . he did not want to show how he felt inside.

"Everything is fine Miroku! Now will you just go away!"

InuYasha jumped onto a branch halfway up the giant-sized tree, facing the opposite direction from where Miroku was. Miroku looked up and gave him an 'I don't believe you' look behind his back.

"Did you and Kagome get in another fight?" He asked, getting ready to have his head beat in by the fiery half-demon. When he looked up and noticed he did not have any lumps on his head he sighed with relief. But then Miroku heard what InuYasha said next:

"Yes, we did. And it's all my fault . . . she went back to her time, and she looked really upset," Then he whispered to himself, "I wish I could get her back."

In that instant Miroku would have rather been beaten over the head after what he had just heard. InuYasha admitting they did fight with a calm voice? InuYasha blaming himself? InuYasha feeling remorse? It was all too strange for Miroku. It was not like InuYasha to sound or even ACT this way. Miroku stood there and stared for several minutes taking in what had just happened.

With Kagome things were just as bad for her.

The lights were off in her bedroom, the blinds were shut, and the door was locked. All you could see was a lump under the covers in the tiny bed. It never moved.

Face in the pillow, Kagome let out all of her tears and frustration. She felt stupid, helpless . . . and above all, LAZY. Of all the people that could have told her something so heart piercing, it had to be the one that she was slowly falling in love with.

InuYasha, the hardheaded, stubborn, impatient, selfish, cold hearted, stupid . . .

"And I'm in love with him," She said quietly to herself, resulting in more tears soaking her soft pillow. In her heart she knew that she loved him, yet it was something she could not admit out loud to him. She could hear him now saying that he didn't like her back and that she was only good for finding Shards.

Just the thought of meaning nothing to him made her cry harder, her shoulders now shaking from the intense weeping. There was nothing she could do now. She didn't want to see him again. It just hurt her too much.

Sitting up in the bed, she slipped the covers off of her and wiped the tears from her eyes. She knew what she had to do, even though she did not want to. Shippo . . . Sango . . . Miroku . . . she would never see them again. And InuYasha . . . she missed him already, even though he probably did not miss her.

With a solemn look in her eyes, she stood up and headed for the shrine, doing the only thing she could do to keep him from coming and her from trying to go back – block off the well and make it impassible. Tears streaming down her already soaking wet face, she was determined to block off the well the best way she knew how.

InuYasha continued to stare into the abyss, while Miroku was giving him an unbelieving look behind him.

After about a minute or so Sango appeared with Shippo on her shoulder, both happy and enjoying themselves. InuYasha gazed down at them and began to feel even worse. Quickly he turned and faced the other way.

"Hey Miroku, where's InuYasha and Kagome?" Sango asked as Shippo jumped off of her shoulder and landed in between the two. Miroku closed his eyes and shook his head.

"InuYasha and Kagome got in another fight," he replied. He looked up to InuYasha, then turned and whispered, "and InuYasha admitted it was his fault and sounded really upset. Which, in InuYasha's case, is very unusual. I fear, Sango, that our Kagome might have gone back for good."

At those words, InuYasha turned his head towards the three standing below him. They were right, and he knew it. In that instant, he suddenly put a wall around his heart. He did not want to show his feelings for Kagome at this time. In his mind, hiding them was the best option. If he showed any concern, it would make him vulnerable, and if what they said was true, she was probably never coming back. Feelings would not help him here.

He knew now that sitting at the well every day would not bring her back, nor would trying to enter into her world. If she wanted to come back, she could. InuYasha was already planning his apology for her, hoping that it would be perfect when she returned. He missed her dearly already, though he dare not express it.

"InuYasha, would you please come down here?"

His gaze was averted from the entire group to Sango, who was looking up at him with sadness and care in her eyes. InuYasha crossed his arms and turned the other way.

"Feh. Why should I?"

"Please InuYasha. It's important."

"If it's about Kagome I don't wanna hear it. She's gone now, okay?"

Inside he was hurting, and he knew they were his friends and wanted to help, but he could not tell them everything. He was InuYasha, the half-demon. All his life he was treated differently, and he did not want it to start all over again because he had feelings for this mortal girl.

Sango stepped forward and gently touched the tree with the tips of her fingers.

"InuYasha, we know you care, and we know you worry, so please listen to us. We might be able to help." He snorted.

"Help? Helping will probably make it worse!" He jumped from the tree and stormed towards the well, leaving the other three staring after him. "I just wanna be alone for a while." He said loud enough for them to hear.

Kagome had finally finished blocking the well: she took beams of wood and laid them in an 'x' shape at the bottom of the well, and sealed the top of it with heavy logs and at least twenty sutras that she just knew would work. Now it was impassable. Feeling lonely, she sat by the well and stared at it, pictures of InuYasha popping into her head.

She did not know what was real and what was fantasy. Her eyes gazed at the dim ceiling of the shrine, her mind elsewhere. Not much would take her away from InuYasha, even blocking the well.

"I miss you so much, InuYasha."

She whispered to herself as she wrapped her arms around her knees, longing for him to hold her as he had done a few times before. Suddenly she let go of herself and stood up. Glancing once or twice at the well, she then went up the stairs and out of the shrine, shutting the sliding doors behind her.

'I need to stop thinking about him. It's just too painful for me. There's no point in sealing the well if all I do is sit here and expect him to break through it like some knight in shining armor.'

But that's what she wanted – InuYasha to break through her seal just to see her.

In her head that was how it was played, but she knew the reality. She knew he did not love her, he did not like her, and he did not even care about her. At least that is what he portrayed to her. Without much of a destination, she wandered throughout the shrine, observing all that was around her.

She passed by the house first, remembering all of the times InuYasha had actually crossed time to get her and bring her back into the feudal era. Although she got quite annoyed with his impatience, inside she enjoyed having someone want her to come back. Shaking her head she moved on.

After scanning the area, she realized she had come upon the Tree Of Ages, the one that InuYasha had been pinned to. He had been pinned there 50 years before she arrived in the feudal era, and that is how she found him: Sleeping, held tight to the tree with a sacred arrow.

"A lot has happened since then," She said to herself as she watched the wind blow the leaves in a slow swaying motion.

"And a lot is happening now," Kneeling beside the tree, she stared at the spot where she had first met InuYasha. Suddenly she felt empty inside, as if something was missing. She knew what it was, but did not say it aloud. Lifting her head, she noticed a beautiful blue flower growing against the fence.

"What is that?"

She slowly rose from where she had been and approached the fence, observing the flower that stood out from among the many others that grew there. Without hesitation she picked a single blue flower and held it gently in her hands, observing its fragility.

"I wonder what kind of flower this is,"

Out of curiosity she looked around for a small sign that had information as to what it was. And there, near the back of the fence, was the sign. It read in bright red letters:

"Forget-Me-Not"

She looked back at the flower and smiled, knowing that this had to be some sort of sign to her...from InuYasha.

"I hope you will get a sign that I have not forgotten you, InuYasha." She whispered it into the wind, hoping it would carry through.

After a few moments of silence, she turned and headed for the tree. It had always been there for her in her times of need, and it was there now. Without any hesitation she hopped over the small fence and made her way to the tree, sighing to herself as she did so. Leaning against the tree, she slid down and made herself comfortable as she silently watched the leaves above move with the wind.

InuYasha continued to stare into the dark hole of the well, wondering if what Sango and Miroku said was true. Would she never return? Does she hate him? He did not know the answers, but he did not want to find out. At least not right now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blue shimmer just rounding the other corner of the well. Cautiously he looked over to see a blue flower sitting on the other side, its petals shimmering in the afternoon sun.

"A Forget-Me-Not." He murmured to himself as he picked the flower from the ground and gazed at its small beauty. It suddenly reminded him of Kagome. She was like a flower, so delicate, so sweet and innocent.

Smiling, he put the flower on the edge of the well and gazed at it. It was in this moment that he realized that even though he told himself it wasn't true, he loved Kagome. His eyes quivered with sadness as he continued to look at the small blue flower before him.

"I'm in love with her...I'm in love with Kagome."

He said aloud to himself. A heavy burden was lifted off of his chest as he said those words to the wind that rushed by him. InuYasha knew no one had heard him, yet he felt as if someone did. His heart became light, and he knew in his heart that Kagome had not forgotten about him.

Standing up, he turned and faced the well. InuYasha finally gathered up the courage and jumped into the dark hole, ready to admit to Kagome how he felt.

THUD.

Looking up, he noticed he was still outside, not in the shrine where he usually exited out of. Heart crushed once more and his eyes downcast, he jumped out of the well and headed towards the Tree Of Ages, where maybe he could somehow make himself feel better.

Walking through the forest, his mind raced. Why could he not get through the well? Did she truly not want to see him again? Had she blocked it off?

Heart filled with sorrow, he headed towards the tree and sat down, leaning against it lightly.

"Kagome...Kagome..."

Kagome continued to rest her head against the faithful old tree, her eyes never opening. She somehow felt relieved and relaxed as she sat here under its fan of branches, leaves and flowers. As she drifted off to sleep, she heard a faint, familiar voice.

_Kagome...Kagome..._

She sat up suddenly and turned to face the tree, but instead of facing the tree she was facing InuYasha. Was this a dream? Or was this like the last time she communicated through the tree when the well was sealed? She did not know, but she stood perfectly still, eyes misty with tears.

"Kagome. I thought I would never see you again."

His voice was deep and sincere, unlike most of the time when he was talking to her. A slight tinge of anger was inside of her, and she showed it. The way he had treated her was not exactly what she considered to be nice.

"After what you said to me InuYasha, I..."

She was suddenly cut off by InuYasha embracing her tightly, his face cradling her neck gently. Kagome could feel her heart pounding in her throat and her breathing started to quicken.

"I wanted...I wanted to apologize to you, Kagome, for what I did. I didn't mean it..I tried to cover up for things that I had inside..."

He pulled her away and gazed into her eyes, which were now full of happiness. He apologized to her, and she knew that what he said was true. It was so genuine, it just flowed right from his lips as if it were natural for him to say such things.

"InuYasha...I missed you so much. I only didn't return because...well, because I thought you didn't want me there."

InuYasha laughed a little and pulled her closer, playing with her hair slightly.

"Of course I want you here. I-I love you, Kagome."

At these words, her breath caught in her throat. He loved her?

"Y-You love me? But h-how – "

InuYasha put a finger to her lips.

"I told you there were things that I was keeping locked up inside. Things that I was too scared to admit, even to myself. And admitting that I loved you was one of those things."

He slowly pulled his finger away, leaving her speechless. For the first time in her life she felt like she was needed, wanted, loved. And it was all coming from the one she loved the most.

"InuYasha, there is something that I have been keeping to myself as well..."

She looked into his eyes. There she saw love, understanding, and comfort. Slowly she took his hand in hers and placed the other on his shoulder.

"I love you, InuYasha. I love you with all of my heart."

InuYasha could not find the words to say. He admitted that he loved her, and she loved him back? It was now that he knew what he had to do. He raked his fingers through her silky black hair and looked into her eyes with as much passion as he could muster.

"Kagome, please come back to me. I–I need to apologize to you in person. I want to be able to hold you in my arms, just like this."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, taking in her scent. He loved her, and she loved him back. Life could not get any better.

"I will come back to you InuYasha."

He looked up at her, a smile on his face.

"I found a Forget-Me-Not before I came to the tree. It reminded me of you...if it hadn't been for the flower, I wouldn't have tried to go through the well, and I wouldn't have come to the tree."

Kagome's eyes began to tear up. Her wish into the wind had come true. She had wished for some way for him to remember her, and that is exactly what happened.

"I found one too. But it didn't remind of you, because I was already thinking about you. I came to the tree in hopes that I could find some comfort in my memories of when we first met, and how even though we argued we always ended up having a few good times together."

InuYasha looked at the woman before him, his eyes shimmering with happiness.

"I was already thinking about you too...but it reminded me of how beautiful you were, and how you were always there for me..."

Kagome stared into his eyes, her face lit up with love.

"Please tell me you will always be there for me Kagome. That you won't leave my side."

"I promise. But you always have to be there for me too."

He smiled and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Her arms tightly went around his neck as she returned the kiss, and he put his arms around her waist. InuYasha was finally truly happy, and Kagome knew that things would be a lot different now than it was before. Reluctantly they pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes, smiles placed on both of their faces.

InuYasha placed his hand on her cheek, she placing her hand over his.

"You got it."

Author's Note: Okay, I know I didn't make them meet in person, but I thought that eleven pages on Microsoft Word was a lot! So..I ended it there. It was cute anyway, I thought. Anyway, please read and review, and I'm sorry it was so damn long. There was no other way to do it though. Oh, and I don't know if Forget-Me-Not's are blue, but that's what color they are in the story. So get over it.

Forgive me!

Please review!

.:Taliyn:.


End file.
